Life Before
by Speranza Verde
Summary: What was Mewtwo's life like as he stayed with Giovanni?


After agreeing to go with this mysterious man, Mewtwo thought he made a mistake. After a long helicopter ride to a tall building in the woods, he was now in a windowless room being fitted for armor. A machine was placing the protective clothing on his body. His arms, legs, chest, and head. The armor wasn't that heavy but at the same time, Mewtwo felt like he was being confined, a little claustrophobia was setting in. Mewtwo just pushed it aside and looked at the man in front of him with his favorite Pokemon, a Persian. "You say this armor protects my body, but it suppresses my powers" Mewtwo said as the machine placed the armor on him. The man smiled at him, "Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish you're purpose."

Mewtwo thought that word over again in his head, "What is that?" he asked as the man's smile grew wider. "Patience my friend. Your purpose will become clear." The man then turned and left Mewtwo in the room while his new armor charged. "This man, the man who calls himself Giovanni...Can he be trusted?" Mewtwo asked the Persian that stayed behind for a few minutes to study the physic type Pokemon. Persian smiled, "Guess you'll just have to figure that out on your own." Persian said before leaving the room.

For a few days Mewtwo stayed in the room alone. Everyday one of Giovanni's men would come in and give him food. Fruits, vegetables, and fish. Mewtwo didn't care for some of the veggie's or how some of the fish was prepared, but he liked the fruit. He found that he really enjoyed oranges, strawberries, and pineapples. One day as he was eating when Giovanni came into the room. "Are you ready Mewtwo?" he asked. Mewtwo put his food down and stood up, "Ready for what?" Giovanni smiled once again and told Mewtwo to follow him.

Giovanni took Mewtwo to a big door, told him to wait and then soon left. Mewtwo watched as he walked away. It was only a five minutes before the door slide up in front of him. On the other side of the door was an Onix, it gave a growl as it saw Mewtwo. At first nothing happen but then Mewtwo heard a snap of Giovanni's finger's which he was told awhile ago to attack, so that's what he did. Mewtwo focused his powers, he caught the Onix in a Leer/Bind attack and threw it pass it's trainer and into the wall. As the Onix hit the wall Mewtwo thought to himself, 'So this is my power'.

The young trainer returned his Onix's back inside it's Pokeball and released a second. A Hitmonchan. The trainer ordered the Hitmonchan to use it's Mega Punch attack but just as with the Onix, Mewtwo caught the Hitmonchan and threw it across the room. The battle was soon over after that. Mewtwo had won.

Afterwards, Giovanni came down to see Mewtwo, "So tell me. What did you think?" Mewtwo nodded. "What was that anyway? Why was the human here?" Giovanni chuckled, "I run a Pokemon Gym where Pokemon trainers come to earn badges to be accepted into the Pokemon league. My gym is the last one in the Kanto region." Mewtwo nodded again, "I see. So you'll use me so you wont lose, is that it?" Mewtwo began to wonder if Giovanni ever stopped smiling, "Of course. But I am using you as much as you're using me. Remember that."

The next day Giovanni took Mewtwo outside, along with a huge group of his henchmen. They went to a valley where wild Tauros' ran free. As all the jeeps and hummers came to a halt, Mewtwo came up behind them, flying there himself. Giovanni climbed out of his limo and order Mewtwo to go down into the valley with the Tauros.

As Mewtwo landed in the valley, the Tauros sensed him, they didn't like him there in their territory. They began to charge the indenture. As they got closer, Mewtwo held up his arms, stopped them in mid charge, and lifted them off the ground. The Tauros were helpless so Giovanni's men began to capture them in Pokeballs, getting every last one. As the sun beat down on Mewtwo he felt as though it was sharing it's strength with him, causing Mewtwo to smile to himself. "I am in control now."

A few days later as Mewtwo was alone, one of Giovanni's men came into the room and told the machine to remove the armor. Mewtwo eyed the man "The boss would like you to join him for dinner. Follow me."

Mewtwo is led into a dinning room where Giovanni is standing up on the other side of a long dinner table with a Candelabra in the center of the table. Giovanni's Persian sat on the floor beside his chair. "Mewtwo, welcome. Please have a seat." Mewtwo took his seat across from Giovanni and eyed his meal. The two began to ate in silence. The food looked amazing. Three hunks of sliced meat in the center of plate, in what looked like a special sauce. Some carrots and peas, along with scollops. Giovanni was cutting his meat when he spoke again, not even looking up at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, I'd like to thank you for helping with those Tauros the other day." Mewtwo looked at Giovanni, haven only taken a few bites of his meal. It was different. This new meat was good but at the same time Mewtwo thought it was strange not only to be eating with Giovanni but to also be eating this meal. "You're welcome. But I only saw a few of the Tauros that we caught. What happen to the others?"

Mewtwo began to cut some of his meat before eating it. Giovanni put his silverware down and looked up at Mewtwo with this evil smile that made Mewtwo shudder a little. That had never happen before. What was it about this new smile that caused Mewtwo get nervous?

"Tell me Mewtwo, how is your dinner?" Mewtwo was just about to put a cube of meat into his mouth just before he answered. "It's fine. Why...?" Mewtwo saw the smile and it clicked in his head. He was eating Tauros meat. Mewtwo put his silverware down on his plate and just sat and looked at the food, trying not to gag. "It is good isn't?" Giovanni laughed as Mewtwo felt sweat run down the side of his head.

Mewtwo looked down at Persian who was laughing at him and to himself. Mewtwo got up from the table and went back to his room. All though Mewtwo had just eaten a fellow Pokemon he found himself enjoying the taste.

Once alone in his room Mewtwo felt as though he was betrayed. Giovanni had fed him Pokemon meat with out telling him. Would he do it again? Would he be next? Mewtwo heard the door behind him open, it was Persian. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" It asked as Mewtwo put his armor back on. "Do you eat other Pokemon as well?" Mewtwo asked.

Persian sat down and began to groom itself. "It takes awhile to get use to but you'll soon find that its just as good as anything else they would give. Would you rather live off plants and fish?" Mewtwo eyed Persian, "I mean. You're a big Pokemon. You need the nourishment that meat has to offer." Persian looked at Mewtwo. "You seem to know a lot." Mewtwo said as the last of his armor was put on. "I have spent a lot of time around humans. Just listen to them talk and you'll find that you'll learn just as much as I do." Persian then turned and left, leaving Mewtwo to his thoughts.

The days that followed was pretty much the same. One gym battle after another. Mewtwo saw different types of Pokemon. An Alakazam, another fellow Physic type but still no match for Mewtwo's strength. A Magneton, an electric type. It was very weak, Mewtwo didn't even have to use any of his power's. Just had to left his arm up and shoot the Megneton's electric attack back at it. An Arcanine, a fire type, that he sent flying into the wall as soon as he saw it. And a Nidoking, a ground type. The Arcanine and the Nidoking belonged to the same trainer. A cocky young boy that thought he could win by having the two Pokemon attack at the same time. But just like all the rest, Mewtwo beat them with a simple Leer/Bind attack. As the battle ended, Mewtwo found himself question his existence once again. "But why am I here?"

Months went by and Mewtwo found himself not getting any closer to to finding out why he was created. He found himself talking to Persian a lot, trying to find answers but Persian never told him anything. "How could you spend so much time with him and never over hear anything he says?" Persian just sat and looked at Mewtwo. A shock of guilt went through the normal cat type Pokemon. It knew why Mewtwo was created but it could never bring itself to tell the Physic.

"Maybe...maybe he wants you to help him...do something." Mewtwo looked a Persian with questionable eyes. "What something?" Persian couldn't take it anymore. "Look I don't know alright. Why do you talk to me like I'm your friend? I'm not. I don't care about you and you shouldn't care about me. Just worry about yourself and leave me alone!" Persian yelled at Mewtwo as he ran out of the room.

Mewtwo watch as the door closed behind the cat. The silence was deafening. Mewtwo was use to being alone in his room with just his thoughts but right now he wanted Persian to come back and talk to him. He knew they weren't friends but he knew he and Giovanni weren't either, so there was never anyone to talk to. So once again Mewtwo found himself mediating. Questioning, always questioning.

It wasn't for another week that Mewtwo finally asked the question he'd been asking himself, aloud. "Now I fully preserve my power but what is my purpose?" Mewtwo lifted his head at the sound of foot steps approaching, it was Giovanni. "To serve your master. You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose."

Mewtwo was taken aback, "That can not be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals." Giovanni's signature grin showed on his face. He was patronizing Mewtwo, "You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal." Anger rose inside of Mewtwo, "Humans may have created him. But they will never enslave me. This can not be my destiny!" Mewtwo began to break the machine that held him in place.

Giovanni saw this, "Stop this now!" He ordered the enraged Pokemon who was floating above the ground with sparks of electricity around him as the machine set him free and broke down. "I was not born a Pokemon I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me. So I stand alone!"

Now set free, Mewtwo used his powers to start to destroy the building that he had called home for the last few months. Giovanni ran out of the room just as the balcony he was standing on was destroyed. With a final attack, the entire build was soon destroyed as Mewtwo flew away at top speed, leaving the building and Giovanni behind.

Mewtwo flew all the way back to where it all began. Back to the island that he was created on. It is there that he finally decides what to do and what must be done.


End file.
